Hunter (KHE)
Prince Hunter of Destiny Islands (full name Prince Sora "Small Key" Destiny) is the clone and son of King Sora and Queen Kairi. He is also the godson Riku. He is also the biological brother of Kaze. Appearance Hunter's bears an uncanny resemblance to Sora. However, Hunter's hair is much lighter and his skin is slightly pale. He wears a pair of blue goggles on his head. He also wears a black shirt under a short sleeve button up shirt that is always open. He wears dark brown short pants with long tan socks and blue shoes. He also has a stud on his ear. He also wears his father's crown pendent. Personality Hunter's personality is similar to Sora's. He appears naive and childish, but he is also kind and has a strong sense of justice. He is also a bit short tempered. He can also get a little emotional. Powers and Abilities * Swordsmanship: Hunter is a skilled swordsman thanks to training from his father and Riku. His skills improved while training in the Land of Departure. * Hand-to-hand combat: Even without a weapon, Hunter is an able fighter while training in the Land of Departure. * Magic: Hunter has some skill with magic. * Keyblade wielding: Like his parents before him, Hunter has the power to wield the Keyblade. Relationships Sora Hunter loves his father just as Sora loves him. Sora was the one who taught Hunter how to sword fight. Both are very friendly on the outside and have good hearts on the inside. Kairi Hunter loves his mother just as much as Kairi loves him. She taught Hunter how to use magic. Riku Riku is Hunter's godfather. Hunter often loves Riku as if he were an older brother. Whenever Sora can't teach Hunter, Riku usually take over. Erde The oldest of Hunter's friends. She usually acts like Hunter's big sister and always helps him when he needs it. Strom Strom acts as Hunter's voice of reason. Whenever Hunter gets carried away, Strom takes it upon himself to keep Hunter grounded. Himmel He is the youngest of Hunter's friends. He and Hunter like to have fun sometimes, but he always remembers to make sure Hunter goes the right direction. Kaze Hunter's new baby brother. When Kaze was born, Hunter was jealous because he thought he was being replaced by him because Hunter is only a clone of Sora and Kairi. But after a while, Hunter comes to love Kaze. Yuki Villiers Hunter has some feelings for Yuki. When Hunter became a vessel for Master Xehanort, she was willing to put herself in danger to save him. Young Xehanort At first, Hunter didn't like Young Xehanort because of what he did. But after becoming a vessel for a short time, Hunter came to understand Young Xehanort and tried to reason with him that he doesn't have to do what Master Xehanort tells him to anymore and that "the future is something (Young Xehanort) decides". Other Stats Them song: Time For True Revelations Favorite color: Blue Favorite subject(s): Sword fighting, Physical Education, Gummi Ship Piloting, and Combat Least favorite subject(s): Math, Science, and History (if they not talking about his father) Favorite food: Sea salt ice cream, Paopu Fruit, and fried rice Least favorite food: Takoyaki (especially Russian takoyaki as that was what made it his least favorite in the first place) Favorite sport: Blitzball and racing Hobbies: Playing Blitzball, taking a nap on the beach, skateboarding, surfing, and listening to music Prized possession: His father's crown pendent and his mother's Wayfinder Dream: To be just like his father and go on adventures and make lots of friends Nightmare: Not being loved Trivia * Hunter's story is similar to Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon. # Both have a parent who is a ruler and has great power. # Both were tempted by the enemy to be evil but were able to return to the good side. * Hunter's relationship with his friends are similar to his father's relationship with his own friends. # Hunter's relationship with Erde is similar to Sora and Riku. # Hunter's relationship with Strom is similar to Sora and Donald. # Hunter's relationship with Himmel is similar to Sora and Goofy. # Hunter's relationship with Yuki is similar to Sora and Kairi. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters